Two Queens
by ndj35
Summary: S6:E9 (Battle of the Bastards) - Dany and Yara, that's what I call chemistry...


_Author's note: I started writing this straight after the end of season 6, then sort of forgot about it until yesterday, when I thought it might be worth finishing. Main reference is of course S6:E9 ('Battle of the Bastards')_.

 _When it comes to Game of Thrones, I own nothing._

 **Two Queens**

We are the same, Danaerys thinks, as she looks at Yara. Two women, both at the heads of swarming hordes of raiders and reavers. Our struggles may have been different, but our positions are the same. Daughters of tyrants, who have risen far beyond expectations. Ruling without a man, no children to soften us, though I have my dragons and Yara her ships… She drags her attention back to the conversation, but she cannot drag her eyes from Yara. She hasn't considered a woman in this way before; before Drogo she didn't consider anyone at all, and then when her appetites returned, there was Daario to satisfy them. But there is something about Yara, the boldness and the will, that she recognises and is drawn towards.

"I never demand, but I'm up for anything really."

If she weren't a queen, Dany might blush. It's an invitation, and an intriguing one. Yara's eyes capture hers, they play with hers, and it feels like a challenge. When they reach agreement, step close, and clasp hands, it feels like an embrace.

There's a dinner, of course, and wine, and while they don't speak – Tyrion speaks enough for everyone, as is his wont – their eyes continue to play. At some point, they are the only two people left, but Dany doesn't notice when that happens, she only notices Yara. She can't look away. Is it like a mirror, she wonders? Am I regarding myself through a dark pane of glass?

"Where am I to sleep?" Yara asks, and it's only the slight uptilt of her lip that gives away the true intention of the question. Dany answers with an incline of her head, leading Yara through the pyramid, into her bedchamber, and only when she turns to face her does she see Yara's real smile, knowing and wanting.

"Is this how they seal agreements in Essos?" Yara asks, and Dany smiles.

"Not traditionally. But then I don't imagine there's been a pact between two queens before."

Yara nods slowly. "So we must find a new tradition." She steps closer, and reaches out, lifting a lock of Dany's hair. "Perhaps we should braid each other's hair."

Dany stays silent, still, waiting.

"Perhaps not." Yara concedes, stepping closer still. "Perhaps we should do this instead." And she lowers her head, dropping a single kiss on Dany's bare shoulder. It is soft and warm, and makes her shudder in a way she barely remembers. "Yes," Yara says, "This." And traces her tongue along Dany's collarbone.

Dany tips her head back, offering agreement, and Yara runs her tongue lower, into the v of her dress, just grazing the top of her breast. Dany's eyes are closed, her body craving, and she feels Yara's fingers undoing the strap of her dress, letting it fall, baring her breasts for Yara's hands to cup, her tongue to taste, her lips to suck.

"Open your eyes, dragon queen," Yara says, and Dany obeys, seeing the fire and the wanting reflected back at her. "And take off your clothes."

"If you will." Dany replies, and Yara's lips curl again.

"A fair bargain." There is nothing but practicality in the way she strips, nothing teasing or coy, and yet Dany's eyes feast on her, this queen from the west. She may choose to dress like a man, but beneath the clothes are breasts, and hips, and curves of flesh. And between her legs, a soft dark thicket.

Dany allows her own dress to drop to the floor, her body revealed in its pale glow, and Yara stares, her gaze wandering until any woman but a queen would want to cover herself. But Dany is not ashamed or afraid, her body is hers to bestow, and she bestows it upon Yara now, this night.

"The bed." Yara says, her eyes still drinking their fill. "The bed is the place for queens to forge agreements."

Dany's skin feels heated, in anticipation of her touch, and when she lays upon the bed, and Yara lays next to her, she almost whimpers with the need of her touch.

"Here, my queen?" Yara asks, tracing a finger over her breast, and Dany gasps. "Or perhaps here?" Her head drops as her mouth closes around a hard nipple, and Dany mewls, her eyes closing, and then the surprise of feeling Yara's mouth on hers, softer than she expected, sweeter too. And then Yara's breasts are pressed against hers, their bodies touching, and while Yara's lips are on hers, her hand is on Dany's buttocks, drawing her closer, and then slipping down, reaching. And her fingers are there now, tracing her folds, more delicately than any man ever has, and she is flooding.

"Another sea to explore." Yara breathes, and this time it is Dany who kisses, whose hand reaches for a breast, and Yara who mewls. "But let me sail." Yara rolls her, opens her, her fingers playing more boldly, inside and stroking, teasing, her lips on Dany's breasts, then tracing lower, lower, until her lips are tasting where her fingers are stroking, and it feels like nothing before, and she comes undone in moments.

"So you have placed your seal on the agreement." Yara suggests, her smile speaking of wickedness and satisfaction, "How would you now place mine?"


End file.
